Darkness Rises
by Darkgothicangel13
Summary: Had werid dream from a song I heard.


Chapter I

A Bloody Memory

I awoke in a unknown room to the sound of chains rattling and dripping water. My head throbbing with pain from where I my kidnappers hit me. I looked down at the new pool of water at the base of my feet that had formed from my wet hair. My reflection said it all of my last few moments before I passed out. The blood on my face was not my own for it was my parnets that I watched die in front of me.

The urge to cry was cut short by the creaking of a door and five people walked in. Four of them wore black cloaks and the person who looked to be their leader was women. She grabbed my chin and lifted my head so that I was stareing into her golden yellow eyes, pale white skin, and blood red lips. She ran her tounge over her teeth which where sharp and bright white. She spoke in sweet voice that sent a chill down my spine. "I'm so sorry for all this discomfort, but it's best that we make sure you don't ran away. For if you did I would have no one to play with," she ran her hand down the side of my blood covered face. Removing her hand she licked her fingers and smiled evily. "Bring the prinsoner to my room," she added laughing.

Two of the cloaked figures released me from my chains and walked me down a hallway. One of them removed his hood to reveal his spiked brown hair so he could to talk to the women. "Lexi I'm worried about you because your new 'play toy' doesn't seem too happy about this. Plus I don't want you to get hurt."

"Adam I have everything planned out already so you don't need you worry about me," she said with a ring in her voice.

"I have always trusted your ways for dealing with mortals, but how are going to tame her?" he asked with more concern.

"Shock collar," she answered stopping at a door. "Ok my guards you may go for now I must tend to my 'play toy'."

She led me into a room that was dark until Lexi turned the light on. The walls were a dark red, with black velvet carpet, a queen size bed on one wall while the wall across from it was covered in chains and shackles. She walked me over to the bed where we sat down in silence until she asked "So my little pet do you have a name?"

"Kari," I answered with dry voice.

She played with a my hair and asked "Would you like a drink?"

I shook my head.

"What about a nice hot shower?" she asked moving closer to me.

I swallowed to discover that my throat was really dry and I could have used a nice hot shower. But there was something about this women that I didn't like.

I shook my head again to her disliking.

"It's alright I won't hurt. I just want to make you happy and feel more at home," she paused and added " I'm sorry for my men killing your parnets, but they where bad people who killed a very important person." She pulled me into hug and licked my face of the remaining blood left on it and whispered in my ear "Now there is something that I must do to ensure that you won't run." Getting up she grabbed my hand and turned me around until my back was facing her and covered my mouth with her free hand. Then used her other hand to move my hair from my neck and shoulders and gently cutting my ragged shirt away from my neck with her nails. Putting her mouth at the base of my neck I felt somthing sharp begin to pierce my neck. The pain was horrendous but I couldn't scream and even it I could no one would care to help me. After a few a seconds I passed out in Lexi's arms to a wait my new life as a half vampire.

I got up fast from the dream to be pushed back down by something of someone. I opened my eyes to see a red headed person sitting on top of me with a worried look on her face. "Kari you to stop thinking about the past and move on to the future."

"Was it that it that obvious Sasha?" I asked wiping the cold sweat off my my forehead.

"Yeah, your kind of getting predictable," she said rolling her eyes.

"You really had no clue what I was dreaming about did you?"

"No, your too hard to read and I hate it," she answered pouting.

I looked at her to see that she was straddling me. My face turned red and I pushed her of my bed lightly so I didn't hurt her. I got up to leave, but before I could reach the doorknob Sasha pulled me down to the floor, kissed my cheek, and ran. Thinking to myself _man one of these days I'm going to kill her._

Walking down the stairs I caught a whiff a bacon and apple pie. Heading into the kitchen I was pounced from behind. "You sleep too much,"

"Allison it's not that I sleep too much it's just you can't sleep at all and that's not my fault," I said gazing into her light green eyes.

Letting Allison get off me I went to the table to take the good looking apple pie to have my hand smacked by a spoon. "Kari! No pie until you some real food."

I turned around to my 'mother' Amy holding the spoon with a stern look on her face. "You know for being a werewolf your quite mean," I said getting a box of cereal.

"I may be mean but I have make sure my little half vampire eats right," she said patting my head.

"Fine," I growled.

Eating my cereal I took in to quite atmosphere of the table. Sasha who was eating fruit salad had her red hair straighten and was making quick glances with her bright green eyes at Allison.

I mentally gagged at the thought of those two being girlfriends and what they do at night sometimes. Allison's being a vampire and all made it hard for them to get to into it because she always afraid of biting her.

Then there was Amy my mother so to speak who I had grown to love and hate. The funny thing about her was she's werewolf, but also Allison's sister. They both had the same jet black hair and green eyes the only difference is Amy's like a foot taller than Allison. Amy interupted my mental describing and said "I'm heading to the store is there anything that you guys want or need?" I noticed that she glanced at Sasha when she said 'or need'.

Sasha's face turned because she knew that Amy was directing the statement to her. She answered "Yes I need those even through I hate my time of month and so does Allison."

"Dang that rights. What am I going to do that week," Allison said sadly.

"You can have fun with Kari!" Sasha said trying to cheer her up.

"No, not in this lifetime," I said feeling the heat rise to my face.

"Don't deny it because your words may say no, but your eyes are saying yes," Allison said seductivly.

"And besides you can't deny it until you've tried it," Sasha added with an evil smile.

"I love to know how we went from Sasha needing tampons to Allison wanting to have sex Kari?" Amy asked couriously.

Before anyone could answer the phone rang and jumpped out of my seat to go get it. I answered with a sweet hello and how may I help you?

A voice answered me back and said "Kari, just the girl I wanted to talk!"

My happy sweet voice dropped to my casual voice as I asked "What do you want Dan?"

"I have a job for you and your really going to like it!"

"You say that about all the jobs you have gave me. I'll be there in ten," I said with a sigh and hung up the phone.


End file.
